Malditos Demonios
by Hiner
Summary: Dos personas que se sienten presas de sus demonios y que no pueden huir, razones diferentes, almas desbastadas y el apoyo mutuo que se entregan para intentar sobrellevarlo. Flippy no puede escapar de Fliqpy, y Flaky no puede escapar de los seres que la lastiman. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Buscando el Sol

**Capítulo 1**

**El primer capítulo de este horroroso fanfic, por favor disfrútenlo.**

Caminaba por aquellos barrios de mala muerte, se sentía melancólico y perdido ¿Por qué? Por cosas que él no quería causar pero sin previo aviso pasaban, eso lo hacía sentir tan… desesperado, cautivo, quería gritar, golpear, huir pero simplemente no podía, ese problema llamado Fiqpy nunca lo dejaría escapar.

Sin haberse dado cuenta había caído la noche y la tormenta había cesado y él había quedado empapado. Pues su mente estaba en blanco, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en caminar. La capucha negra de su sudadera lo cubría del remoto frío, había dejado su uniforme militar ese día que intercambió por unos jeans rotos, una camisa blanca y unos tenis desgastados. Esa vez más que otras le recordaban las atrocidades que había hecho.

Flippy, ese pobre chico de cabellos verdes se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecer eso? ¡Nada! Era buen ciudadano, ayudaba en lo que podía y hacía servicios sociales, todo fue culpa de su accidente en la milicia, los médicos lo denominaban como _Trastorno de identidad disociativo_ que le hacía cometer varios asesinatos y crueldades sin que él se diera cuenta, pero él sabía que no era eso, los médicos eran ignorantes y no se daban cuenta de que eso era imposible, pues este ser (Fliqpy) le hablaba y cada vez que aparecía sus ojos cambiaban a una tonalidad ámbar en vez de ese color jade.

Se despertó de su coma momentáneo para ponerle atención a su entorno, ese barrio estaba completamente vacío y obscuro, debía volver a casa pronto, bueno, no temía por las cosas que le hicieran, si no por lo que él pudiera hacer, en ese lapso de 30 segundos escuchó leves gemidos y sollozos "Como los de un gato" pensó, provenían de un callejón, era la boca del lobo, aún así su curiosidad pudo más.

-Hay…¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó, Pfff como si alguien fuera a responderle, iba a dar media vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte de latas y cosas chocando entre sí.

Flippy, joven de 20 años no sabía que en ese momento conocería la clave para librarse de su malestar.

-Tranquilo o… tranquila, no te haré daño- Mentira- Lo prometo…quiero ayudar.

Algo en él le decía que lo que fuese que estuviese ahí necesitaba su ayuda.

De detrás de un cubo de basura una silueta humana se arrastraba con esfuerzo quejándose por cada movimiento que hacía, estaba… ¿Huyendo? Pues si lo hacía su intento fracasó y cayó al suelo. Flippy no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ayudar, al levantar a esa figura entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña de 14 o 16 años, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? Te llevaré a un hospital- Pronunció Flippy, con tan solo decir la palabra "Hospital" la chica sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde.

-¡No! ¡No me lleves! ¡Lo pensarán de nuevo!¡Creerán que yo lo causé! Te lo imploro…- Comenzaba a llorar y se quedaba sin fuerzas de nuevo.

- E…Esta bien, te llevaré a mi casa.

La cargó en su espalda con cuidado de no lastimarla, llegó a toda prisa agradeciéndoles a todos los santos porque su casa estaba algo alejada de la ciudad y su único vecino era un hombre adulto que parecía tener retraso mental. Entró a su casa, dejó a la chica en su cama para luego ir en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, al regresar pudo fijarse más en ella.

Era bajita y de cuerpo menudo, su cabello era color rojo y estaba muy alborotado, traía puesta una minifalda y una playera beige, estaban sucias, mojadas por la lluvia y rotas, traía cortes y rasguños por sus brazos y piernas además de moretones y… ¿Mordidas? Si, se notaban las marcas de los dientes, extraño. Al terminar la curación (Y con mucha vergüenza) le cambió la ropa a la chica por una de sus playeras, no podía dejarla con la misma ropa, se enfermaría y le causaría más líos, no pudo evitar notar las cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de la chica, en fin, al terminar la arropó y se fue a dormir en el sillón de su sala, ese día fue bastante cansado.

A pesar de la gravedad del asunto Flippy se sentía bien, acompañado, como si estuvieras mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y de repente te acariciara un rayito de Sol.

"**¿A caso necesitabas a alguien más desgraciado que tú para ser feliz?"**

Ignoró el comentario del asesino de su cabeza, pues de cierta forma tenía razón, él necesitaba que lo comprendieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Buuuuf, el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen reviews acepto cualquier clase de crítica constructiva, en el próximo episodio explicaré más cosas, mientras tengan paciencia.**


	2. Finalmente no estamos solos

**Capítulo dos.- Finalmente no estamos solos**

Desperté, veía borroso, pero a pesar de eso pude distinguir el techo blanco y un poco de las paredes verdes, realmente no me preocupaba, había llegado a un punto en el que no importaba lo que me pasara, a lo mejor estaba en el hogar de un violador o un secuestrador, seguía sin importarme, incluso pensé que ya había muerto y esta era una representación del más allá pero una figura deforme negra en la esquina del techo me recordó que era real, que ellos no me dejarían morir aun que quisiera. Intenté moverme pero estaba demasiado entumecida además de que el cuerpo me dolía como los mil demonios, esperé unos minutos para poder acostumbrar a mi cuerpo y lentamente me levanté hasta quedar apoyada en la cabecera, así pude observar con mayor detenimiento la estancia, yo estaba cubierta por unas sabanas azul marino y blanco, el lugar era modesto, limpio y obviamente de hombre, había un armario y una mesita de noche, además de un escritorio lleno de papeles algo desordenado, ya era de día y el canto de las aves se escuchaba, pequeños rayos de sol penetraban la habitación.

Tenía la necesidad de moverme y saber que clase de persona era capaz de darme abrigo en su morada, cuidando de no lastimarme salí de la cama y apoyé mis pies en el piso, una punzada de dolor me atacó pero me aguanté, debía salir de la habitación, al levantarme completamente vi que tenía vendadas y curadas varias partes del cuerpo, mis medias y mis botas habían desaparecido, con más razón quería conocer a esa persona, además se había tomado la molestia de curarme. Caminé despacio hacia la puerta y la abrí, lo que apareció frente a mi además de un resplandor de sol fueron paredes beige, una sala y una cocina, no había comedor, aún así el lugar era cálido y acogedor, tenía un estilo muy tranquilizante, en uno de los sillones se encontraba un chico, estaba arropado por una frazada azul y dormía boca arriba, su brazo quedaba colgando hacia el suelo.

Me acerqué a él cautelosamente, no quería despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo y…atractivo, aparentaba ser mayor que yo, no mucho como por unos años, era musculoso y alto, me senté en uno de los sofás que estaba a lado y esperé a que él despertara.

No tardo mucho en hacerlo y antes de que se percatara de mi presencia se sentó, se estiró y bostezó.

-¡Oye!- Dije algo alto, creo que lo había espantado por que se exaltó.

-Veo que despertaste ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza- Que bien ¿Te gustaría desayunar? ¿O prefieres darte un baño primero?

-El baño suena bien- Contesté, me estaba muriendo de hambre pero la higiene personal tenía mayor prioridad en esos momentos, digo estaba cubierta de mugre, de sangre seca, mi cabello estaba sucio y grasoso y mis uñas tenían enterradas lodo y sangre, además de que debía lavar mis heridas y cambiarme esa ropa mugrienta.

-Bien, te voy a preparando el agua, espera un momento- Fue a la habitación y escuché el agua de la regadera correr- Listo, entra por favor.

Me condujo al baño donde el vapor nos esperaba, me explicó donde estaba cada cosa para al final desaparecer y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, me desvestí con cuidado de no lastimarme y me metí a la regadera, el agua estaba perfecta, cada gota que recorría mi piel era una gota de alivio, hace cuanto que no me daba un buen baño, enjaboné mi cuerpo, solo faltaba mi cabello, supuse que necesitaba un corte, no podía enredado que eso. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. Menos mal que la cortina estaba puesta.

-Lo siento, es solo que te he traído algo de ropa, es mía espero y no te importe- Era el chico, era tan atento.

-Está bien- Contesté algo apenada.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó.

-Flaky ¿Tú?

-Soy Flippy, encantado ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Qué te sucedió? Perdona si soy algo directo yo…

- No importa pero… ¿No crees que es algo extraño que hablemos en el baño?

-Si, lo siento, tomate tu tiempo.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, eso en serio me había dado vergüenza. Terminé de lavar lo que pude de mi cabello y salí de la regadera para cambiarme. Flippy había dejado una playera negra y unos pants del mismo color sobre la tapa del W.C. además de unos rollos de venda nuevos, me lo puse todo excepto el pants que casi nadaba en él, además de que la playera era lo suficientemente larga como para pasar por vestido. Tiré mi antigua ropa a la basura y doblé los pants sobre el W.C. Al salir del baño me recibió un aroma dulce, como de miel y pan, me encaminé a la sala/ cocina y vi a Flippy, servía unos hot cakes sobre platos y los cubría de jarabe de miel, se me hacía agua a la boca.

-Flaky, siéntate por favor, espero que te gusten los hot cakes- Dijo, sonreía, se veía feliz y tranquilo.

-¿Y a quien no?- Dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre la mesa, él como respuesta solo se rió en lo bajo.

-Dime Flaky ¿Te duele algo?- Negué con la cabeza- Que bien ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda recogerte? ¿O de tus padres?

Me decepcioné, creía que al fin me alejaría de mi familia pero no lo culpo, cualquier persona normal lo haría.

-La verdad es que he escapado de mi casa por… Ciertas razones, te pediré que, si tienes algo de humanidad dentro de ti, no me obligues a volver.- Dije mientras desayunaba, por lo menos valía la pena intentarlo.

-No te preocupes, solo que me gustaría saber por qué.

¿No les ha pasado? Cuando alguien los hace recordar involuntariamente sus malos momentos y terminas en un mar de lágrimas, pues eso es lo que pasó, empecé a llorar y tragué el bocado de hot cake con dificultad, después de unos minutos él seguía viéndome y yo no podía parar de llorar y de hipear, pensaba que él me veía como una loca, que iba a ser un testigo más para meterme al manicomio, mas no esperaba que se acercara a mi y me abrazara.

-Ya pasó, no te obligaré a ir, tampoco a que me cuentes- No había escuchado nunca a nadie tan comprensible como él.

-Lo… Lo siento tanto, es solo que estoy tan cansada de toda esta mierda, por más que lo intento no puedo huir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo se prendió en el interior de Flippy, como una chispa, eran palabras que había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo, sentía que tenía una gran similitud con aquella pelirroja, aún cuando no conocía su historia, percibía una gran tristeza.

"**Esto se pone interesante"**

Volvió a ignorar la voz del asesino, no era momento de batallar con él

-Tranquila, prometo que mientras estés aquí nada va a pasarte.

Lo decía enserio, él sería capaz de todo con tal de no volver a estar solo, además de que realmente quería protegerla se veía que ella realmente había sufrido y tenía el presentimiento de que le sucedía algo similar a lo de él, había una criatura que la atormentaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso no me lo esperaba, pero me había dado una pisca de felicidad, era extraño pero en ese rato que lo llevaba conociendo no sentía lo de siempre… vacío, sentía como si una mínima parte de mi pecho se calentara.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, hay una habitación para visitas, sola que necesita arreglos.- Dijo Flippy, sabía que era demasiado extraño y arriesgada vivir en casa de un desconocido, que prácticamente lo único que sabía de él era el nombre pero ¡Vamos! No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir además Flippy se veía como una persona en la que se podía confiar.

-Muchas gracias…- Dije, casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, si vas a quedarte aquí deberíamos ir a comprarte ropa y cosas para la habitación, saldremos en cuanto termines de desayunar.

-¿No es mucha molestia? Prácticamente soy una desconocida, y el dinero…

-No te preocupes por eso, lo hago con toda la disposición del mundo, además, hay algo en ti que me hace saber que eres una buena persona.

Sonreí, terminé de desayunar y fui al cuarto de Flippy a ponerme mis botas, después de eso salimos de la casa, Flippy dijo que iríamos a un centro comercial que estaba cerca de su casa. No reconocía los rumbos por los que andábamos y él me dijo que el lugar se llamaba Happy Tree Town, conocía la ubicación, estaba muy al Sur de mi antiguo hogar, me alivié al saber que habría pocas posibilidades de que mi familia me encontrara.

Al llegar al centro comercial fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa, yo me probaba diferentes prendas y Flippy daba el visto bueno y pagaba. Nos reímos mucho, realmente teníamos varias cosas en común, a los dos nos encantaba una banda llamada Nickleback, eramos fans de Guns n´Roses y creíamos que una gran película de culto era "The wall" , aun que él pensara que cualquier película vieja de mal presupuesto y con malos efectos especiales se consideraba de culto y me dio el claro ejemplo de "El ataque de los tomates asesinos" y yo le dije que también dependía mucho de la temática y el director y puse el ejemplo de "Evil Dead" que incluso hicieron secuelas.

El tiempo se fue volando y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, paramos en un puesto de comida rápida y regresamos a su casa, simplemente fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-.-.-.-…-….

**Holaaaa, bueno, este es el fin del capítulo, planeo hacer más de 10 capítulos, no lo dejaré al tercero como el de Sesshomaru y Rin, también quiero agradecer (y un chingo) a las personas que dejan reviews y de paso comentar que las bandas y las películas (Si, aun que no lo crean también la del ataque de los tomates asesinos) son reales (Y muy buenas) Hasta la próxima, inentaré actualizar más seguido.**


	3. Confesiones por medio de una película

**Capítulo 3.- Confesiones por medio de una película.**

Al llegar a su casa llevamos todas las cosas que él había comprado hacia el cuarto a lado del de Flippy. Las paredes eran rosa pastel, había un armario algo pequeño, un tocador con polvo en los rincones y la cama de sabanas viejas y percudidas.

-Este será tu cuarto, dejare tus cosas aquí para que puedas acomodarlas y cuando termines me avisas.- Dijo y yo asentí como respuesta.

Cuando él salió del cuarto yo me puse a vaciar las bolsas y escogí unos pantalones y una camiseta para devolverle la piyama a Flippy, me las puse y seguido de eso acomodé todo, la ropa que más bien se trataban de vestidos primaverales y faldas que estaban a dos centímetros de mis rodillas raspadas la metí en el armario, en el compartimiento de abajo puse unos tenis, unos zapatos y dos pares de botas y en el tocador puse todas las chucherías como pulseras de fantasía, broches blancos y ligas. Salí de la habitación y vi a Flippy sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, el cual dejó en una mesa después de verme.

-Flaky, ya acabaste, como a penas son las seis de la tarde ¿No querrías ver una película?

-La verdad es que si, no se cuanto tiempo tiene desde que no veo una peli.

Delante de los sillones había un mueble bastante grande en el cual había varios cuadros y muchas ¡Muchísimas! Películas y en el centro una pantalla plasma.

-Por favor, escoge una película mientras yo preparo las papas (***Q* Paaaaapaaaas**), les voy a poner…

-Salsa valentina, limón, salsa magie y salsa inglesa.

-Una combinación algo extraña ¿No crees?

-Créeme, son deliciosas.- Y con eso se fue a la cocina sonriendo.

Entre busqué en las películas, tenía unas muy buenas, al pasar mi mano por uno de los huecos noté algo metálico y frío, lo saqué con cuidado, era un cuadro, en este se encontraba un pequeño Flippy de diez años y una niña de cabello rosa que aparentaba tener unos ocho años, los dos estaban felices y sonriendo. Escuché los pasos acercándose a la estancia, puse rápido el cuadro en su lugar y saqué una película al azar, se llamaba "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres".

-Tenías razón, las papas con esa combinación son jodidamente deliciosas- Dijo mientras se relamía los dedos- ¿Puedes ir poniendo la película?

-Claro, pero guarda papas para mi ¿Eh?- Hice lo que me pidió y fui a sentarme a lado de él.- Flippy… Tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tienes 20 años ¿No es así? ¿Estudias en alguna universidad?

-No, yo trabajo.

-¿En qué?

-En una tienda de armamento cerca de aquí.

-Oh, pero ¿Es que a caso la paga es tan buena como para costearte estos pequeños lujos?

-No j aja, de hecho ese trabajo es para ganarme un dinero extra y para mantenerme ocupado en algo.

-¿Entonces?

-Verás, cuando un país está en guerra con otro se lleva algo de materia prima y riquezas del país y con todas estas cosas recaudadas les dan pensiones a las personas que participaron en ellas y pues… El deber de cumplir a tu país paga muy bien- Rió tontamente.

-¿¡Has estado en la guerra?!

-Pues si, deberías saber acerca de esta, a los varones mayores de once años los llevan a la guerra para apoyar al país contra el país del Norte.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si…

- Si, solo que yo tuve la fortuna de regresar, gracias a un colega mío que inventó que yo tenía un defecto en mi organismo y que rea inservible para ellos, de no haber sido por él quién sabe qué me hubiera pasado. De hecho, tengo una foto de mi escuadrón ¿Te apetecería verla?

-Claro que sí.

Agarró una foto del estante de libros que tenía a su lado, en esta están tres hombres, a la derecha un hombre de rasgos franceses, bigote y cabello naranja, sonreía dejando ver unos dientes enormes, a la izquierda había un hombre de cabello verde y ojos saltones que enseñaba su alargada lengua a la cámara y justo en el centro estaba Flippy sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ellos eran Sneaky y Mouse Ka- Boom, y nuestro escuadrón se llamaba Ka- Pow- Bufó por un momento.- Nos la pasábamos bebiendo, riendo y apostando, realmente fueron buenos momentos.

-¿Y se reúnen muy a menudo?

-No Flaky- Su semblante cambió.- Ellos están muertos.

-Oh… Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

-No es tu culpa Flaky, mejor hagamos esto, ya que yo te he contado algo agradable y triste a la vez ¿Por qué no me cuentas una anécdota tuya con las mismas características?

¿Ese hombre no podía dejar de sorprenderme? Yo no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-Ummm, recuerdo cuando me sentaba a lado de la chimenea y mi hermano me leía cuentos. Él era mayor que yo, por dos años y le encantaba mantenerme entretenida, hacerme reír y eso.

-¿Era?

-Sí, él murió…

-No sirve de mucho queme disculpe pero… lamento haber preguntado.

- Y no sirve de nada que te perdone porque eso no me devolverá a mi hermano y por que tu no tuviste la culpa pero… No te preocupes.

Los dos sonreímos y seguimos viendo la película, al terminar cada uno se regresó a su cuarto para ponernos la piyama.

Desperté por un pequeño dolor en la cadera, supuse que era de madrugada, planeaba volver a dormir pero el dolor se intensificó, me destapé dejando la sabana a mis pies. En mi cadera se hallaba una masa negra con ojos, me miraba fijamente y con una voz aguda dijo:

"**¿Creíste que podías escapar tan fácilmente de nosotros?"**

Reprimí el grito y me levanté de la cama, procurando alejarme de la sombras que crecían en las esquinas y se volvían masas viscosas y sin forma, algunas tenían dientes humanos u ojos, a otras les salía líquido negro y garras. Todos gritaban lamentos y desgracias, pedían ayuda o exclamaban blasfemias. Iba a salir corriendo y despertar a Flippy pero uno de esos… Demonios se colocó frente la puerta.

Todos empezaron a rodearme gritando, cantando, gimiendo, sentía que mis oídos se reventarían en cualquier momento, se estaban acercando cada vez más. Observaba sus horribles rasgos en la oscuridad, sus cuerpos viscosos pegándose a mí, sus voces se escuchaban cada ve más y más fuerte y sentía como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo era rasgado por esas cosas.

Primer mordida.- Un grito sordo

Segundo rasguño.- Grito

Los demás.- Grito y llanto desesperado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gritos despertaron a Flippy y por poco hicieron que se descontrolara, estaba muy alterado, se dirigió corriendo a la habitación a lado suyo, abrió la puerta y encendió el interruptor, en una esquina se encontraba Flaky, hecha un ovillo, temblando, la sangre manchaba sus brazos y piernas y lloraba en silencio.

-¡Flaky! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Debo llevarte a un hospital!

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Pero...!

-No lo hagas…

La cargó entre sus brazos y la dejó en la cama, fue corriendo por el maletín de primeros auxilios, tomó el alcohol y las gasas y se dedicó a curar de nuevo sus heridas, la chica tenía moretones y contusiones y tenía un tejido color blanco desgarrado en la pierna, no era nada grave o que necesitara puntadas, una vez más la chica se había salvado de eso. Al terminar se sentó a lado de ella.

-Flaky… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-No me creerías.

-¿Por qué no?

-Uno, es demasiado absurdo, Dos, pensarás que te miento y Tres, me vas a creer que estoy mal de la cabeza.

Eso le daba mala espina.

-Tu cuéntame y a cambio yo te contaré un problema mío, de alguna manera creo que son algo parecidos.

¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a contarle acerca de su ente malvado? debía arriesgarse ¿No?

-Dudo que se parezcan pero está bien, aun que debes prometerme que no le diras a nadie, no me tacharas de loca y que me vas a creer al %100.

-Te lo prometo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, este fue el final del capítulo, intentaré actualizar pronto (I promise), ojalá y lo disfruten, mucha de la información que sale me lo inventé por que lo busqué y no encontré nada TT_TT.**

**Y ahora responderé a sus reviews.-**

**Marga 16: Ta chan!**

**v-yume:Gracias :D, ya estoy intentando mejorarla día a día.**

**Perlacarroza: Graciaaaas, aun que sobre el tema de lo de las guerras y eso me tuve que inventar algunas cosas porque no supe donde buscar .**

**Sakura: Lo sé, son pocos u.u pero estoy conforme pues recibiré los reviews que me merezca (Eso creo…) Es genial que hayas visto la película jajaja es tan mala que es buena, muchas gracias.**

**Jess: Ta chan! Muchas gracias!**

**ICE ICE: Ta chan! Seguiré algunos de tus consejos, son buenos jajaja, voy a poner a Flaky a trabajar BUAJAJAJAJA.**

**Tiffany GAQ: Pues ya sabes que es, un demonioooo ¿En serio me traerías lectores? Eso es realmente considerado, muchas gracias :D**

** : Holiii :D, porque si no lo leías te mataba, y y y yo también te quiero!**


End file.
